How Could It Be Anything but Love
by Madness of Infinity
Summary: Set after 5x19, Hammer of the Gods. What if there was another message on the DVD that Gabriel left that was just for Sam? Warning: SLASH story, if you don't like it, don't read it.


AN: The first part with the porno is the text of the episode; I just added some more detail to it.

A red screen appears, along with cheesy porno music, as the following words scroll over the screen.  
"All performers in this film are over the age of 18, have consented to being photographed, and have provided proof of age. 18 U.S.C. SECTION 2257." Then "Casa Erotica 13" scrolls on the screen.

A woman is in a hotel room, writing in her diary. "Dear Diary, being a high powered business president is super-fun. But sooo exhausting. Sometimes, I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica."

There's a knock at the door. "Room service!"

Sam and Dean are looking at the screen in horror, as the woman in the movie calls, "Come in!"

Sam looks at Dean. "Gabriel wanted you to guard _this_ with your life?"

Dean just shakes his head at another one of Gabriel's antics. "Maybe he's fan. It is a good one."

The door to the hotel room opens and Gabriel appears, wearing a mustache and a service waiter's outfit.

"I've got the kielbasa you ordered."

"Ooh. Polish?"

"Hungarian." Gabriel waggles his eyebrows as he throws the serving dish on the mantle. He begins to fiercely kiss the woman.

Sam and Dean look slightly disturbed, as Gabriel starts groping the woman and they both start moaning.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam wonders as they continue to watch this hoping that there'd be a point to all of this.

Gabriel turns to the camera, removes his mustache and begins to speak to them.

"Sam, Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this; I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing; it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, and trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know; the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the horsemen. You get'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more. So this is me, standing up." Gabriel stands up as the woman starts stripping behind him.

"And this is, me, lying down." With that, Gabriel turns and throws the woman onto the bed, where they begin making love. Dean and Sam look confused, then disturbed, and then Sam shuts his laptop.

"Oh, uh, oh! Oh man!" Sam seems a bit more disturbed than Dean at that scene.

Dean has his thinking face on. "Horsemen huh? Well we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four?" They climb back into the Impala, each thinking about the information that they just learned. They might actually have a chance now.

***(I'M A LINE BREAK)***

Sam sat down at the cheap motel table in front of his laptop. Dean had gone out to a bar, and probably wouldn't be back until later. He opens his laptop and the porno is still open and starts playing automatically. Gabriel is fiercely kissing the woman, and as there seems to be no more information on the disc, Sam moves to turn it off when Gabriel stops kissing the woman and looks back at the screen.

"Sam, I hope you're alone right now because I really need to tell you something."

Sam looked at the screen in confusion wondering what Gabriel could possibly have to say to him.

"When I first met you, on that Ohio college campus, I saw two hunters that deserved to be messed with. I didn't see the pain underneath, or what turning you against your own brother would cause to happen. I know that it seems like nothing, but seeds of doubt can be formed from anything, and I have to wonder if I didn't start you down that road that I tried so hard to protect you from. I know that you thought you had killed me that day, and that you didn't see me again until Mystery Spot, but I kept my eye on you. I knew the pressure that you were under, the pressure from Dean especially, and I knew how you felt. I tried to keep you safe. That's really all that I ever tried to do." Gabriel looked down, and the connection broke and Sam's thoughts went into overdrive. He couldn't comprehend what Gabriel was doing, or what his endgame was. But then Gabriel recovered his composure and resumed his speech.

"Mystery Spot is probably the biggest mistake I have ever made. At the time, I thought that I was helping you to try and learn how to live without your brother, how to move on after he was gone. But all I did was push you into a corner and you fought like a scared animal. There was no lesson learned for you, just the pain of losing your brother hundreds of times, and then of having to live without him. And yes, I realize that you lived without him at Stanford, but you knew he was out there somewhere, alive. Here, you knew he was gone, and that he'd never come back. All of that pain and suffering that I caused you, for what? My fear of facing my brothers after all of this time? The fear that I would never be good enough to go back home, that my siblings would reject me? So I didn't interrupt their plans hoping that that action may help to redeem myself in their eyes? You must think the worst of me. If it was possible, I would go back and change my actions. Knowing what I do now, I would go back and just tell you all that would happen. But instead I chose the coward's way out hoping that you'd figure out, but who could, in the face of losing your last family member over and over again? For that pain, I'd like to apologize."

Sam still couldn't believe his ears. After all the time that Gabriel and he had spent together, why was all of this coming out now? When Sam couldn't respond or question Gabriel on what he meant. Sam had thought that they had become closer since Gabriel had joined Team Free Will, but apparently he still kept a number of secrets well hidden.

"TV Land was another mistake that I know now was foolish. I was trying to live out my problems via you two, and just have Michael and Lucifer end their conflict after all this time. I'm not trying to gain sympathy points, but I was there when Michael locked Lucifer, my favorite brother and closest friend, in the Cage. That was a main reason behind me leaving Heaven. All of the angels were upset with Lucifer rebelling when I was upset that my brother was gone. So now that he was free, I just wanted them to have their little spat and then maybe my brother would be returned to me. I know that this sounds silly, but he's my brother." Gabriel looked straight at Sam with a veil of tears over his eyes that Sam knew he wouldn't shed. Sam understood completely the thought of losing a brother, and the pain that Gabriel must've felt when he was there watching Lucifer in the Cage was probably insurmountable.

"When I joined you guys after the chewing out that Dean gave me, I never wanted to fight against Lucifer. Michael and his followers, sure. They had no right to be doing any of this, and they needed to be put back in their place. And really, no one ever liked Zachariah anyways so that was another reason why they could go screw themselves." Gabriel grinned at this, and Sam felt the corners of his mouth tug up slightly.

"But it was never my plan to fight Lucifer. I know his plans are awful, and that he wants to kill everyone, but I could never kill him. I still remember the Lucifer who taught me how to fly and taught me how to prank Michael. He was my hero for the first millennium of my existence. How could I be expected to kill him? I would've willingly put him back in the Cage, which is why I told you how to in the first place. At least then, he would've had a chance for redemption and one day he could've returned to the brother that I loved before all of this happened."

Sam thought that this background was interesting as well as enlightening, but he felt that there was an important point to all of this that Gabriel really didn't want to tell him.

"Lucifer was my closest friend, until he was expelled to the Cage. After that, I didn't let anyone close. I had acquaintances, and drinking buddies, and fuck buddies (Gabriel waggled his eyebrows here), but I never had any friends. Until you. When I joined you guys on the suicide mission that was saving the world, I was met with suspicion from everyone. Except for you. I will never be able to say how thankful for that I am. You made me feel as if I was finally making the right choice after a long time of making the wrong one. I know part of the reason that you accepted me so easily was because of the loneliness that you felt. Everyone was suspicious of you, and I know how that can wear down on someone. I admire you for the strength that you showed even when Dean basically deserted you for Cas. I am happy at that though." Sam was affronted that Gabriel was happy that his brother deserted him, and went to turn off the DVD.

"No, I didn't like it because Dean ditched you to do sinful things to my baby brother, but because it allowed me to get closer to you. We spent so much of our time together, that one day I was laying your bed throwing candy into your hair that I realized something. We were friends. I know you were confused when I just popped out of there randomly, though you were probably happy to not get any more candy in your hair, but I was surprised, and a little fearful if I'm being honest. My last friend ended up in the cage and I hadn't had a friend for so long, I wasn't sure that I wouldn't screw it up somehow. But after I popped back and you didn't even ask where I went, just held up my tossed aside bag of candy to resume throwing it in your hair, I had a second epiphany. Before I get to that, I need to give you some background info. When angels form connections with humans or other angels, it can go either one of two ways. There's a familial bond and a mate bond. A familial bond twines the angel and the human together as brothers and there's a feeling of togetherness and loyalty. A mate bond ties the two together as one, and it lasts for all eternity. It also has an added bonus of giving each partner the ability to bring their other back to life. And that's just if the bond is accepted. There's a whole new world for a completed bond. If you'd like more info about a completed bond, go ask Dean and Cas." Gabriel winks and Sam is once again confused as to what this has to do with him. He acknowledges the fact that Gabriel had become one of his closest friends, and there may have been some twinges that Sam would never admit to, but all in all, Gabriel was just his best friend.

"After my second epiphany, I was feeling lighter than air. This had never happened for me before, and I was in awe that it could happen to someone like me. I have made so many mistakes, and I have so many regrets, that I thought that this would never be possible. I could finally have what I always wanted." Sam had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Yes, Gabriel was his best friend, and yes, he forgave him for all the shit he pulled… but this?

"Now, Sammy, I know that you're probably panicking or very close to panicking. 'But he's my best friend. I'm straight. I've only not hated him for a couple of months. Why is he so hot right now?'" Gabriel mocked, and winked at the last one. "I'll take this one point by point for ya. Yes, you are my best friend. Yes, I am your best friend. No, you aren't straight. Anyone who's actually straight can't possibly have such gorgeous wavy locks as you. Yes, you've only really gotten to know me for a few months. But we're best friends. Who says that we have to complete the bond right away, as long as I've got you thinking, and not brooding Mr. McBroodyson, then I am content. And yes, I am devilishly handsome." Gabriel posed for the camera, and Sam tried not to smile at him. "And yes, I know that you're smiling at my sexiness right now. Don't try to hide it." Gabriel smirked at Sam, and Sam smiled even wider.

Gabriel went back to being serious. "So, what's it gonna be Sam? It's all up to you. My second epiphany that day is that I am completely and irrevocably in love with you, Samuel Winchester. The ball's in your court now. If you happen to be of the same mind, then head back to Motel Hell, and remove the sword. I know that this is gonna sounds really cheesy and Disney-movie like, but you gotta kiss me. I know, I definitely would've called you as Sleeping Beauty but oh well." Gabriel smirked one last time.

"If you don't feel the same way Sammy, then I can't blame you. The magic wouldn't work and I can't force you to love me. But if I picked up on it right, then I'll hopefully be seeing you soon. Til then."

And the screen went black.

Dean found Sam unconscious a few hours later as Sam hyperventilated and then passed out.

When Sam woke up, he was, understandably, confused. He got into the shower and started thinking of all that Gabriel had said.

'How could he be in love with me? He basically tortured me… But I did forgive him. And he did come back and help us. He also helped Cas to stop falling too. And he is my best friend. All that time spent in motel rooms with him telling stories of the past, and popping me up whatever caught my fancy. How he made me a cake on my birthday from scratch, when Dean barely even looked at me. How he could cut an awkward moment, and relieve the tension from the room. How he was the only one that I could talk to the past few months. How I knew that he wouldn't let Lucifer kill us. How I can sympathize with him about his brother, and how lonely he must've felt all of these years. His hair when he stands in the sunlight. His grin after he pranks Dean. His smile when he talked of Heaven before the rebellion. His eyes, and all the different colors that portrayed his mood. I love how he could always make me smile. But love can't come from only a few months… Wait, love? Do I love him? Could I actually love him? I do. I am in love with G-'

"SAM! Don't waste all of the hot water, bitch!"

Damn Dean.

"Whatever jerk. I guess the princess will be taking a cold shower." Sam shot back.

"Just get the hell out so that I can shower. Cas is coming to pick me up in a bit."

"Fine, let me rinse my hair-"

"Yea, your gorgeous wavy locks. Just hurry the hell up."

Sam stood there for a minute, and knew what he had to do.

After Cas took Dean off to wherever it is they go, Sam got in the Impala and took off towards Motel Hell. They were only about a day or so away. So by nightfall, Sam was walking into the room where the shit hit the fan. There Gabriel was. With a sword sticking out of his chest, and the ashes of his wings on the floor. Sam rushed over and kneeled beside him. He pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in Gabriel's face. He grasped the sword with both hands, and yanked it free. He set it to the side, and leaned down towards Gabriel. He felt a little silly doing this, but if it brought Gabriel back… Sam kissed him, and then pulled back to see what had happened.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He looked the same, and there was no change. Sam kneeled there for at least 20 minutes, and when nothing happened, he got up. He looked down at Gabriel once more, and then turned to walk away.

"… Sam?" A voice weakly asked.

Sam turned around, and slid back to Gabriel's side.

"Gabe? Are you okay? What happened? Is everything alright? Was it supposed to take that long? Does this mean that the bond is there? What does this mean now? Are you feeling okay? Is your grace back? Your wings? Can you move? Do you need any help? Should I call som-"

Gabriel chuckled, "Sam, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time. And yes, I'm fine. Just give me a second, I was dead you know."

Sam stared at the ground. "Yeah, I know."

Gabriel laid his hand on the side of Sam's face and brushed away the tear that had fallen unwillingly from Sam's eye. "Hey, it's alright. I'm fine now. All thanks to you."

Gabriel brushed Sam's bottom lip with his thumb as he raised Sam's head to make eye contact. "You were gone. My only friend, gone. Everyone I love dies." Another tear ran down Sam's face as he stood quickly. "I shouldn't be around you. I'll just get you killed." Sam turned to leave and found Gabriel standing right in front of him.

"I think I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much." Gabriel took Sam's face between both hands, and just cradled his head for a moment. "I love you, Sam. It's gonna be hard for us to date each other if I can't come and see you." Gabriel smiled softly at him.

"Gabe, I-"

"Shh. It's alright. We can take this slow." Gabriel pulled Sam in for a hug, and Sam mumbled something against his hair. "What was that?"

Sam pulled back to look down at Gabriel. "I love you too." He smiled, and leaned down to lightly kiss Gabriel. Gabriel looked up at him in astonishment.

"You love me?" Gabriel asked with awe in his voice.

Sam grinned, "Well, you gave us your big plan to defeat Lucifer, and confessed your feelings, in a porno. If that's not the makings of love, then I don't know what is."

Gabriel shook his head fondly. "If that was all it took, then I would've done it ages ago."

Gabriel stood up on his tip toes to brush his lips against Sam's, happy that he could now do that whenever he wanted to.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"Well… There are a number of _things_ we can _do_." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "But in all seriousness, we should probably go find Dean and Ca-" Gabriel stopped as Sam licked the lobe of his ear, and then nibbled the top.

"What sort of _things_?" Sam smirked.

Gabriel just grinned, and they disappeared with the sound of wings.

THE END

PS: No Impalas were harmed in the writing of this story. Gabriel beamed it back to the boys' motel room.

AN (Number Two): I just wanted to say thanks to PerfectlyStormy (who really needs to change her profile picture as it's like 2 years old now) for reading this and betaing it for me. Please review! Flames are appreciated and I will not hesitate to counter attack, so be cautious. Otherwise, thanks for reading!


End file.
